In today's mobile networks, base stations have a fixed coverage zone in most cases. The range for each base station varies based on the amount of connected devices, the layout of the geographical area, antennas and several other parameters. But in principle the base stations cover a fixed area.
There are today possibilities to connect a temporary base station to an existing mobile network in order to increase the capacity for a specific area for the time needed. In India and in Ghana there are examples where companies specialized in hardware are renting out network capacity temporarily, based on temporary network demand. They temporarily increase the network capacity by driving a truck containing a base station with antennas on the roof to the location that required more coverage or capacity.
It is known to use a drone for taking photos through control of a smartphone, as presented on http://ardrone2.parrot.com/, retrieved on 24 Mar. 2014.